


Longpig

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion of safewords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longpig

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda leaving this as a stand-alone for all my RACK-based work. Also, Dean would pick out the weirdest safeword ever, and we all know it.

"Longpig."

" _Longpig?_ "

"Yeah. It means human me--"

"I know what it means! I just don't see how the hell it can have anything to do with the bedroom."

"You wanted suggestions for safewords, I gave you one. Deal, Sammy."

"I was expecting, I don't know,  _red_ or something? Not  _cannibalism_!"

"I don't plan to  _eat_ you, well unles--"

"Shut up. Seriously. Shut up."

"Well what are  _your_ suggestions, then?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Longpig or rougarou. Take your pick."

"...you're unbelievable, you know that?"


End file.
